i hope you love me like i love you
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: cintamu kepadaku tak seperti cintaku kepadamu... Dengan tak berperasaan kau lakukan hal itu dibelakangku, tidak, bukan hanya itu, kau pun tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padaku, bagaimana kondisiku, bagaimana perasaanku, kau hanya membuatku selalu dalam keadaan yang buruk, hingga... penasaran? silahkan di lanjut, n ingat ya tinggalkan balasan di kotak review M-preg


I hope you love me like I love you

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, slice of life, hurt n comfort, angst

Warning: shounen ai, au, yaoi, otoko x otoko, typo(s), OOC, OC

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

Enjoy it!

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ia—Sasuke—hanya berputar mengelilingi meja kayu yang berada di ruang tamu, dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus dagu mulusnya. Nampak alis miliknya berkerut tipis, sepertinya pemuda yang tengah memasuki usia ke-26 pada tahun ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang teramat 'gawat'. Berulangkali ia menghela nafas, berulangkali pula ia berhenti sambil menatap kearah jarum jam yang terpampang dengan rapi di sudut ruangan.

Ia berhenti bergerak ketika kedua pasang telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sontak ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut. Masih tampak belum rileks sepenuhnya. Sambil berkacak pinggang ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang disana.

"Kau tahu jam berapa ini?!" tanyanya emosi—kesal—pada sosok pirang yang muncul dari balik tembok. Dilihatnya si pirang hanya mendengus kesal tanpa memperhatikan pertanyaan darinya.

"Sorry," kata si pirang santai. Ia melangkah menuju kearah dapur, membuka kulkas berwarna silver tiga pintu itu, dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari sana. Ketika botol mineral itu telah berada ditangannya iapun langsung meneguk air didalam kemasan botol itu rakus.

"Cih! Mudah sekali jawabanmu! Kemana saja kau sejak tadi?!" masih dengan nada tak bersahabat yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia melangkah mendekati sosok pirang yang masih tetap meneguk air tersebut.

"…." Hanya suara tegukan yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Merasa sangat diacuhkan, ia merampas botol yang berada di tangan berwarna tan itu kasar.

"Apa maumu hah?!" kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, si pirang hanya menatap sengit kearahnya.

"Katakan. Dari mana saja kau?!" ia sama sekali tak menurunkan nada bicaranya kepada si pirang yang kini terlihat semakin kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ia menutup pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia melangkah melewati Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hoi! Naruto!" serunya kesal karena diacuhkan oleh si pirang.

"Sial!" ia lempar botol air mineral ditangannya itu kelantai. Melampiaskan kekesalannya karena si pirang.

.

.

"Ya? Kali ini apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya butuh teman bicara."

"Tidak dengan yang kudengar, sepertinya kali ini lagi-lagi kau menangis. Benar kan?"

"Che! Memang sulit sekali kalau harus menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Gaara.."

"Memang. Nah, kali ini ada kasus apa dengannya?"

"… entahlah, kurasa makin lama makin terasa berat untukku."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Seandainya.. Seandainya saja, ia menghentikan kepura-puraannya dihadapanku, seandainya ia mau jujur padaku, mungkin… aku tak akan merasa seperti ini,"

"Katakan saja padanya langsung, Naruto.."

"Kau pikir aku sebegitu bodohnya, mana mungkin ada maling yang mau mengaku maling dengan sukarela?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada hanya menebak-nebak saja kan?"

"Aku bukan hanya menebak Gaara. Sudah terlalu sering aku melihat 'bukti' nyata tersebut, tidak sekali maupun duakali, tapi lebih.."

"Naruto.."

"Sudah berulangkali juga kupancing tapi ia tetap bungkam,"

" Kenapa kalian tidak berpisah saja?"

"Itulah salah satu solusi yang kupikirkan dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pengaruh keluarganya terhadap keluargaku bukan? Dan jika aku berpisah dengannya Kaasan…"

"Ya, aku tahu.. maafkan aku sebagai sahabatmu aku tak bisa membantumu sama sekali Naru.."

"Tidak, sudah cukup dengan mendengarkanku dan menghiburku saja Gaara, aku sudah cukup senang,"

"Oh, ya bagaimana kabar keponakanku?"

"He, he, ia tumbuh dengan baik, tenang saja.. tentu aku akan menjaganya,"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat Naru, rilekskan pikiranmu sejenak. Tak baik juga bagimu n bagi keponakanku itu.."

"Oh, astaga.. jangan coba-coba menceramahi aku lagi Gaara.."

"Pfftt.. ok, ok. Nah, lain kali kuhubungi lagi, selamat malam, titip salam untuk keponakanku ya.."

"Ok, Jya~"

KLIK

Suara tombol yang tertekan oleh ibu jari milik si pirang—Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan yang cukup keras di pintu kamar Naruto terdengar. Dan pemilik kamar yang baru saja hendak merebahkan diri diranjang empuk bersepreikan bunga lili dengan dasar warna orange itu. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari atas ranjangnya menuju kearah pintu. Mendengus sebal pada sosok yang masih terus mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Ya, ia tahu dengan pasti siapa orang itu. Sudah pasti itu Sasuke—sang suami sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya tak mood. Setelah pintu terbuka ia langsung dihadapkan pada tatapan yang menusuk dari dua bola mata berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau sama sekali belum menjelaskan apapun padaku, Dobe," masih tak ada sikap ramah yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir suaminya—Sasuke.

"Apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan Sasuke-san?" ia yang sudah berada di tahap emosi tingkat tinggi atas gangguan tengah malam yang diberikan oleh sang suami untukknya. Sungguh! Ia hanya butuh tidur saat ini, demi ia dan juga bayinya.

"Hh! Sasuke-san? Jadi seperti itu caramu memanggilku sekarang Dobe?!" kesal, ya Sasuke saat ini cukup kesal pada tingkah sang 'istri' dihadapannya saat ini. Terlihat jelas dari kedutan yang sekilas muncul di salah satu alisnya.

"Cukup. Aku lelah dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Sebaiknya kau juga. Selamat malam." Dan berakhir dengan bantingan keras pintu tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika ia dihadiahi suara bantingan pintu tepat dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana lagi kau?! Diam di rumah!" serunya ketika melihat Naruto dengan pakaian rapi serta menenteng tas hitam dengan sedikit corak disudutnya.

Ia melenggang pergi menghiraukan seruan sang suami yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi miliknya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, dengan cepat ia menghampiri sang istri.

"Kubilang diam dirumah! Apa kau tuli?!" bentaknya melihat tingkah istrinya yang semakin tak terkontrol—menurutnya.

"Lepaskan. Aku ada janji penting pagi ini," jawabnya santai, sama sekali tak memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Hoo.. jadi ada yang lebih penting dari pada aku?!" nada tak bersahabat itu kembali terdengar dan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin teringat hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit hati.

"Ya. Maka dari itu lepaskan tanganku." Jika Sasuke bisa mengapa ia tidak?

"Kau…" geram Sasuke makin merasa kesal atas tindakan Naruto.

"…." Dan terjadilah tatap menatap antara dua makhluk sama jenis tersebut. Memancarkan aliran dengan sengatan yang berbahaya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku Sasuke," kembali Naruto berucap di tengah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah drastic seperti ini?! Kemana istriku? Kemana Naruto yang kukenal?!" cercanya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada pemuda pirang yang hanya memalingkan muka tanpa mau melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Mauku? Kau tanya mauku? Lupakan saja.. sudahlah, aku malas meladenimu saat ini," ia hendak beranjak pergi, namun sebuah pukulan keras melayang kearah sisi wajahnya. Dan tentunya hal tersebut membuatnya terkejut dan semakin sakit hati.

"….."

Hening, tak ada satupun yang bersuara, setelah suara keras dari tamparan tangan putih pucat itu terhadap sisi wajah tan milik si pirang.

"A..ah.. ha.. ha.. ha.. .HA.." suara tawa menghancurkan suasana kaku diantara mereka.

"Akhirnya kau lakukan juga. Ya, seperti yang telah kuduga, cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi, dan cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan membuangku dari hidupmu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, benar bukan tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat," tatapannya berubah menjadi semakin sengit dari sebelumnya. Ada rasa sangat kecewa yang terpancar dari tatapan tersebut. Sakit dihatinya semakin menjadi. Tiba-tiba mulas diperutnya yang mengingatkannya agar tidak memakai emosi yang cukup banyak mengingat tengah ada nyawa yang berada di perutnya saat ini.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," sanggah Sasuke. Ia tahu dengan jelas arti dari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Merasa telah salah tapi kata maaf pun tak meluncur dari bibirnya. Ya, hanya sekedar kata maaf saja.

"Cukup. Aku muak." Ia berbalik pergi dengan langkah begitu cepat meninggalkan Sasuke berdiam ditempatnya. Dibantingnya dengan keras pintu rumah berwarna putih dengan sekuat tenaga. Menimbulkan suara berdebam yang sangat keras.

"Naruto…" lirih Sasuke dengan penyesalan yang terus merambat di dalam hatinya..

.

.

"Tousan?"

"Ya? Kau kenapa Naru? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabar Tousan dan Kaasan?"

"Ohh, kabar kami baik nak, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"… baik. Kabarku baik Tousan."

"Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu, apa ada masalah? Atau apa kau sakit, Naru?"

"Tidak, tak ada masalah, Tousan tenang saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit flu,"

"Astaga! Apa kau sudah ke dokter nak? Jangan sering keluar malam nak, cuaca sedang tak bagus,"

"Tousan, ini hanya flu, sudah, dan aku hanya diberikan tablet penghilang flu, ya Tousan aku mengerti..

"Jangan membuat Tousan khawatir nak.."

"Ya, maafkan Naru ya? Salam untuk Kaasan.."

"Ya sayang.. ya, istirahatlah.."

"Daa Tousan,"

"Daa daa~"

KLIK

"Kau baru saja berbohong pada orang tuamua Naru-chan~" ujar si pria dengan senyum yang selalu ia pasang di wajahnya—Sai.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu Sai!" umpat si pirang yang tengah kesal.

"Hahaha~ kau nampak sangat manis Naru-chan,"

"Berhenti menertawaiku Sai! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi mengerti?!" dipukulnya kepala bersurai hitam nan klimis itu dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang lumayan tebal dan pastinya akan terasa sakit jika dipukulkan dengan tenaga yang tak biasa.

Dan hasilnya, terkaparlah si pria bersurai hitam nan klimis—Sai—akibat sapaan sayang yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Malangnya nasibmu Sai…

.

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti masuknya sesosok tubuh mungil yang tengah menenteng tas hitam miliknya di tangan kiri dan sebuah kotak kue ditangan kanan.

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup. Hal pertama yang ia dapat adalah ruangan yang begitu gelap. Ia melangkah menuju kearah saklar yang menempel. Kemudian ia menekan tombol berwarna putih itu pelan seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Dan dalam penglihatannya, ia menemukan sosok suaminya yang terduduk di sofa menatap kearahnya nyalang.

"Oh, kau masih disini," ujarnya datar. Hanya memandang sekilas, kemudian melewatinya.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini dengan selingkuhanmu itu?" tanyanya tajam, tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Huh?" Naruto tak mengerti apa yang tengah diucapkan olehnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seolah-olah kau tak mengenal pria yang kumaksud Uzumaki Naruto," suara dari Sasuke semakin tak terkendali.

"Terserah kau berkata apa," Naruto yang tak mau meladeni suaminya yang tengah dalam keadaan high tension itu memilih segera menuju ke kamar.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tengah mengakui betapa jalangnya dirimu langsung didepan suamimu sendiri?!"

"Seperti itukah pemikiranmu terhadapku?! Ya, Tuhan, bunuh saja aku sekalian!" dengan segala kesabaran yang sudah semakin dan semakin menipis. Ia lemparkan semua barang yang tadinya masih bertengger manis di kedua tangannya kini telah terhempas berhamburan ke lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Kau tahu?! Kata-kata itu seharusnya ditujukan padamu! Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku sejak lebih dari setahun yang lalu? Kau kira aku sebodoh itu, bisa ditipu dengan mudahnya olehmu? Heh! Kau salah, aku tak sebodoh itu Sasuke!"

"Kau?!" Sasuke berdiri ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi agar ia tak melayangkan sebuah tamparan maupun kumpulan ke arah Naruto—seperti tempo hari.

"Kenapa?! Kau terkejut?! Ternyata selama ini aku salah, kukira saat kau mengikrarkan janji sehidup sematimu saat menikahuku akan terus terjaga hingga ajal menjemput, tapi lihat, baru setahun setelah kita menikah kau… kau berselingkuh dibelakangku. Dan tidak hanya itu kau pun telah mempunyai anak dari hasil perselingkuhanmu itu."

"…."

"Kalau anak yang menjadi alasanmu, kenapa kau harus menikahiku?! Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya padaku? kau bilang tak apa-apa kalau tak punya anak, yang penting kau bersamaku, tapi nyatanya? Kau tahu kenapa aku hanya berdiam diri dengan perselingkuhanmu itu? Itu karena aku ingin kau jujur padaku, dan meminta maaf padaku, dan lagi-lagi tiap saat kau hanya bisa menorehkan luka yang semakin dalam padaku, tahu begini kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bunuh ak—AHK!" pekik sakit si pirang menahan gejolak didalam perutnya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengucur cukup deras dari pelipisnya, kepalanya semakin sakit—sakit yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel flip berwarna orange, menekan tombol 1 sebagai panggilan darurat miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya diam memandang kearah Naruto yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan ponsel menempel di telinga di kaki tangga rumah mereka.

"Mosh—"

"Gaa…gaaraa.. cepat kerumahku, perutku sakit, khh.. Gaaraa saakittt ahkkk!"

"Baik! Tunggu aku akan segera kesana,"

"cepp—"

TUTTT TUTTT

"Naruto… do..dobe," Sasuke perlahan mendekat kearah Naruto, mencoba menggapai si pirang dengan kedua tangan putih miliknya yang terulur.

"Jangan.. ahkk.. sentuh aku.. brengsek!" tepisnya dengan kasar. Ia tak sudi lagi untuk disentuh oleh sosok pria dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jangan menakutiku Dobe," ujarnya kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut, kekhawatiran dengan jelas terdengar. Walaupun uluran tangan miliknya ditepis oleh si pirang, ia tetap mendekati sosok tubuh yang tengah meringkuk menahan sakit.

"Khhh! AHKK..!" pekik si pirang sangat keras. Mengagetkan Sasuke yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"NARUTO!" seruan seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata menginterupsi kegiatan absurb yang tengah melanda dua sosok tadi.

"Gaa.. raa.. kkhhh.." lirih Naruto memanggil Gaara—pemuda bersurai merah bata—itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya meminta agar ia segera dibawa pergi dari tempat itu ketempat yang lebih baik.

"Chk! Kenapa bisa begini?!" kesalnya melihat keadaan si pirang yang tengah benar-bnear menaha sakit yang teramat dengan tetap meremas perutnya. Secepat yang ia bisa ia mengangkat tubuh mungil si pirang dan berlari membawanya kedalam mobil miliknya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke ia melajukan mobil sport miliknya dari tempat itu menuju ke arah Rumah Sakit .

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke arah perginya mobil sport milik Gaara. Ia menatapi kedua tangan yang ditepis oleh Naruto, tangan miliknya yang benar-benar tak berguna. Ya, hari ini ia merasa menjadi manusia terkecil yang pernah ada.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pria bersurai putih dengan kacamata bulat bertengger di wajahnya—Kabuto.

"Tolong sensei," mohon Gaara ketika dihampiri langsung oleh sang dokter. Ia terlihat panic, pasalnya wajah si pirang terlihat makin pucat, bibir bergetar membiru, keringat semakin deras mengucur. Sejak tadi ia hanya meremas perutnya, bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan gelisah.

Dengan segera, para staf RS tersebut—dokter beserta para perawat—melarikan sang pasien ke unit gawat darurat.

.

Setelah dua jam empat puluh tiga menit berlalu, lampu merah yang terpampang diatasnya mati, dan pintu itupun terbuka.

"Bagaimana sensei?!" sergap tanya dari Gaara ketika melihat Kabuto keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi wajahnya yang menggambarkan hal buruk.

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang cabang bayi miliknya, janin di perutnya sungguh sangat lemah, dan ketika mendapat serangan seperti tadi kondisi janin tersebut menjadi semakin parah, pada akhirnya sang janin tetap tak bisa diselamatkan, maaf.." sesal sang dokter dengan paparan yang seketika itu membuat si merah tak bisa lagi berkata apapun. Ia hanya memandang pedih kearah tempat sahabatnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, jadi anda bisa menjenguknya disana," ujar sang dokter lagi, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan si merah yang masih tetap terdiam.

"Terima kasih sensei," ucapnya lirih ketika sang dokter melewati dirirnya.

"Naruto…" lirihnya memanggil nama sang sahabat.

.

.

"Naru.." ujar Gaara memanggil nama sang sahabat yang masih menatap ke luar jendela rumah sakit. Ya, sejak lima jam yang lalu tepat ketika ia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, ia bangun dua jam setelahnya. Dan tentunya hal pertama yang ia tanyakan adalah janinnya, sang cabang bayi miliknya, yang dengan terpaksa harus di jawab dengan hal buruk oleh Gaara.

"Gaara," suaranya masih terdengar serak dan sangat lirih ditelinga si merah.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bertahan, dan satu-satunya hal yang sangat kunantikan dan kujaga kini telah pergi.." tanpa menoleh kearah si merah ia mengeluarkan isi hati miliknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus janinku Gaara? Hiks…" lagi, air mata yang tadinya belum mongering kini keluar dan mengalir dengan mulus tanpa hambatan di kedua pipi mulus milik si pirang.

"Sekarang, aku sudah tidak punya apapun lagi Gaara.."

"Semuanya hilang. Apa sebaiknya aku juga menghilang saja ya?" ia terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Naru." Dibaliknya tubuh si pirang agar menatap dirinya.

"Hei, lihat aku. Hiduplah Naru, ini demi bagian janinmu juga, biarkan ia merasakan dunia lewat dirimu, jangan pernah menyerah, bukankah itu yang sering kau katakan padaku?" si merah memberikan dukungan dan pemikiran yang positif bagi Naruto. Ia terluka ketika melihat sorot mata itu tak lagi menampakkan kecerahan seperti yang ia kenal.

"…Hu Hu hu.. Hiks, hiks.. hiks.." si pirang mencengkram dengan erat kemejan milik Gaara, ia tenggelamkan dirinya di dalam pelukan sang sahabat. Menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa sesak yang ada di dalam dada miliknya.

.

.

Sasuke segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ia terus merapalkan nama sang istri dalam pikirannya. Tepat setelah salah satu pegawai rumah sakit yang merupakan teman lamanya memberitahukan keadaan sang istri, ia langsung memasuki mobil miliknya, memacu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kini berlari di koridor rumah sakit mencari kamar dimana sang istri dirawat.

[Kamar 4-B3 ]

Sampailah ia tepat di depan pintu kamar rawat sang istri. Dibuka dengan perlahan pintu itu, walau perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan masih belum stabil saat ini, lelah, sesal, kecewa, marah, sedih, dan masih banyak lagi bercampur menjadi satu.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampakkan ruangan serba putih dengan fasilitas yang cukup lengkap. San penghuni kamar yang nampak berdiri di dekat jendela dan menatap keluar masih dnegan selang infuse yang menempel di tangan kirinya itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Tidak ada raut keterkejutan yang terpancar diwajah tannya ketika menatap sosok tamu yang tengah memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Dobe," ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok pirang itu.

"…" si pirang hanya diam sambil terus menatap Sasuke. Tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ma—" tepat ketika ia akan mengucapkan kata maaf, si pirang memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Sebaiknya kita cerai saja, Sasuke. Aku sudah menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan. Besok, bisa kau ambil atau pengacaraku yang akan mengantarkannya ke kediamanmu," tanpa emosi sedikitpun dan berkesan sangat datar si pirang berucap, ia tak lagi menatap kearah Sasuke, ia alihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendel—menatap burung-burung yang bertengger bersama kawanannya di kable-kabel yang terbentang.

Sasuke, tentu saja ia terkejut mendapat pernyataan langsung seperti itu dari si pirang.

"Do—Naru, maafkan aku, tolong jangan seperti ini, aku masi—" lagi, kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan dipotong dengan cepat olehnya.

"Besok siang akan ku suruh pengacaraku mengirim surat cerai itu langsung kekediamanmu. Dan tenang saja, aku tak akan mengambil sepeserpun harta milikmu. Semua uang yang kau berikan padaku dan keluargaku akan kukembalikan semuanya, beserta barang-barang lainnya." Ia dengan langkah perlahan mendekati sebuah tombol yang tertempel didekat tempat tidur miliknya.

Ditekannya tombol tersebut.

"Tolong antarkan Tuan Sasuke keluar dari kamarku, sepertinya ia tak tahu arah yang benar," ujarnya di intercom tersebut. Dan diakhiri dengan suara klik kecil. Dan masih tetap tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Menggeser selang infuse miliknya sedikit agar terasa nyaman.

"Dengarkan aku Dobe!" sengit Sasuke yang sejak tadi merasa teracuhkan oleh Naruto. Ia menatap tajam ke kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu.

"Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah padamu Dobe, tapi aku masih tetap mencintaimu, berikan satu kesempatan padaku untuk menebusnya. Dan mengenai anak kita, aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku," ia nampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapan yang ia keluarkan tersebut. Namun, hati dari si pirang telah teramat tersakiti, walaupun cinta tapi jika harus menanggung beban teramat berat hingga seperti ini, itu di luar batas dari kekuatan si pirang.

"Anak kita? Tolong jangan salah paham, Sasuke. Ia bukanlah anakmu. Ia anakku. Anakku dengan orang lain," dibalas dengan tajam oleh sosok pirang itu.

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar pengakuan langsung milik Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan coba membohongiku Dobe!" bentak Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal mendengarnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Bukankah kau tak pernah menyentuhku selama 8 bulan ini? Sedangkan usia janinku itu baru berusia 3 setengah bulan. Itu sudah menjadi bukti yang pasti bukan? Jadi aku tak butuh rasa sesal darimu untuk janinku," jelas Naruto. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan tangisannya saat ini, apalagi itu didepan Sasuke, yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus 'mantan suami' darinya.

"Dengan menceraikanku kau akan bisa menikahi perempuan selingkuhanmu itu, dan kau pun bisa mengangkat dengan sah anak kandungmu dari perempuan itu," ditatapnya dengan benci tepat di mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Maaf, Tuan Sasuke?" seorang perawat muncul dari balik pintu kamar rawat Naruto, sesuai dengan permintaan dari sang pasien, ia menjemput orang yang bernama Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar Tuan Sasuke, perawat itu sudah menunggumu," ia membenahi letak bantal dikepalanya, ia rebahkan tubuhnya memejamkan matanya tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, hanya mendengarkan seluruh kata-kata kebencian yang di berikan kepadanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kebencianmu padaku rupanya sudah tak terbendung lagi, Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, maafkan aku, walau begitu aku masih tetap menjadikanmu orang yang kucintai, Dobe, istirahatlah.." ujarnya penuh kelembutan, hal yang sungguh jarang dilakukan olehnya.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kamar 4-B3 itu dengan rasa sesak didadanya, sesak yang dipenuhi rasa sesal akan perbuatannya. Ia menangis, tapi hatinya yang menangis.

Sedangkan didalam kamar itu, perlahan terdengar suara isak tangis milik pemuda pirang yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Menangis, kareana sesal, antara memaafkan sang suami atau sesal karena telah melampiaskan rasa benci dan kecewanya terhadap sang suami.

.

.

Seminggu telah terlewati, dan tepat hari ini ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang. Ia menghirup udara dengan bebas, memasukkan oksigen sebnayak yang ia bisa dalam sekali hirup. Merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur di tubuhnya.

"Taksi!" ia memanggil sebuah taksi yang akan lewat tepat dihadapannya.

"Antarkan aku ke alamat ini ya Pak," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat lengkap pada sang sopir.

"Baik, err.. nona?" agak sedikit ragu mengucapkan gender dari sosok manis di kursi penumpang taksi miliknya.

"Ah, bukan, aku pria pak, panggil Naruto saja," jelasnya mengenai gender sebenarnya.

"Ah, maaf, nak Naruto," ujar pria itu meminta maaf. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

35 menit akhirnya ia sampai di tempatnya dulu. Ya, kini ia tengah berdiri didepan gerbang rumah ketika mereka masih bersama, rumahnya dengan mantan suami sepihak nya saat ini—Sasuke masih belum menandatangani surat cerai yang diberikan oleh pengacaranya 6 hari yang lalu.

Ia kemari hanya bermaksud mengambil barang-barang miliknya, barang-barang yang ia bawa ketika pertama kali pindah kemari.

Iapun mencari kunci yang memang ia miliki. Ia buka pintu itu kemudian masuk kedalam, suasana masih tetap sama, namun ada beberapa yang berbeda sepenglihatannya.

"Mama ada tamu~" suara kecil nan merdu itu cukup mengagetkan dirinya yang tengah meletakkan kunci rumah di dalam tasnya. Ia melihat sosok anak kecil sekitar dua tahun itu merangkak menjauhinya, walaupun begitu anak itu masih sering terjatuh karena tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar~" suara merdu seorang wanita menyambut pendengaran miliknya. Dan ia tahu suara siapa dan anak siapa tadi. Tentu saja selingkuhan dan anak hasil selingkuhan mantan suaminya yang mungkin sekarang telah menggantikan posisinya.

"Ah, maaf anda kenapa bisa masuk kemari?" ujar sosok wanita cantik bersurai merah muda padanya. Menatapnya heran, dari atas hingga bawah. Merasa tak suka dipandangi seperti itu ia berdehem kecil.

"Hm. Aku hanya mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan segera pergi setelah mengambilnya. Ngomong-ngomong, anakmu lucu juga, dia cantik sepertimu," ujarnya terdengar seperti biasa saja, namun yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini perasaan yang ingin ia lupakan atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh mantan suaminya.

"Aa.. terima kasih," respon si surai merah muda. Terdapat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian menuju kearah kamar tempatnya dan Sasuke dulu bersama. Ia memasuki kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat muda itu, ia mulai memasukkan segala benda yang memang miliknya kedalam koper yang sudah ia persiapkan.

.

"Anou, Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"Apakah kau mengenal pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis diwajahnya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Sekarang pemuda itu berada di dalam kamarmu, dengan sebuah koper besar, apa kau—"

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya,"

"Kal—"

"Aku pulang sekarang."

Dan berakhirlah sambungan telepon itu dengan nada TUUTT..TUUUTTT panjang.

Si surai merah muda hanya menatap heran kearah ponselnya saat ini. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa pemuda pirang yang tengah berada di kamar itu adalah orang yang dicintai oleh ayah dari anaknya.

Hidup semakin sulit saja…

.

"Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga. Yosh, waktunya pergi~" ia tutup koper miliknya, ia tarik gagang itu membawa koper tersebut keluar dari kamar itu.

"Maaf mengganggu ya, aku sudah selesai," ujarnya sangat santai ketika di lantai bawah ia bertatap muka dengan si surai merah muda yang tengah menidurkan si kecil.

Si surai merah muda—Sakura—hanya memberikan anggukan kecil menanggapi ucapan si pirang.

"Oh, ya. Dan ini, aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, terserah mau kau buang atau kau simpan," katanya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah kunci yang merupakan kunci rumah itu pada Sakura. Sakura yang tetap merasa masih belum tahu keadaan hanya bisa diam dengan semua perkiraan yang ada.

"Sayounara," si pirang kemudian melangkah keluar dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh si surai merah muda.

Namun sayangnya, ketika ia akan membuka pintu rumah itu, ia berhadapan dengan sang mantan suami sepihak.

Naruto bersikap seperti biasa, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara ia dan Sasuke.

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Jadi kuharap kau segera menyerahkan surat itu tepat dua hari lagi," ia berujar dengan sangat datar dihadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Ini adalah orang yang kubicarakan padamu, ia adalah istri sah ku," terangnya pada sosok wanita yang nampak shock memandang kedua laki-laki dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kutegaskan, lebih tepatnya 'Mantan suami-istri'. Jadi kurasa kalian tak perlu khawatir." Jelasnya lagi oleh si pirang.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih banyak urusan saat ini, jadi tolong minggir dari sana, Sasuke-san," dengan mendorong sedikit tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari miliknya itu kesamping, ia segera melewati sosok sang mantan suami sepihaknya.

"Dobe!" kejar Sasuke, setelah mengucapkan kata maaf sekilas pada wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Taksi!" dipanggilnya taksi yang tadi ia naiki agar mendekat kearahnya saat ini.

"Tunggu, Dobe!" ditariknya lengan si pirang keras, sehingga membuat tubuh mungil si pirang sedikit oleng.

"Cih! Apa lagi hah?!" kesal, ia menghempaskan cengkraman di tangannya kasar.

"Tenang saja. Seperti yang telah kukatakan padamu. Aku hanya membawa barang-barang milikmu, aku tak akan menyentuh secuilpun benda-benda yang kau berikan untukku. Jika kau tak percaya, silahkan kau geledah sendiri barang-barang didalam koperku, Sasuke-san." Tatapnya tajam dan tak suka atas tindakan sang mantan suami sepihaknya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku bicara? Mengapa tiap kali aku akan mengatakan hal penting kau selalu saja memotong ucapanku,"

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Sebaiknya cepat tanda tangani surat cerai itu."

"Cerai! Cerai! Cerai! Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu?!"

"Ya! Dan kau tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusanku!"

"Baik! Dan kau juga tak akan bisa menyuruhku menandatangani surat cerai itu!"

"Hoo.. baiklah kalau begitu, tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah mendapatkan tanda persetujuan dari pihak keluargamu. Mereka sudah menandatangani sebagai perwakilan dirimu, Sasuke. Jadi mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi suamiku. Dan aku bukan lagi camkan itu baik-baik!" ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam menatap tak percaya.

Dengan segera si pirang memasuki taksi yang sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya. Ditutupnya pintu taksi itu dengan cepat. Diikuti laju dari taksi tersebut bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dobe! Berhenti, kita belum selesai! Berhenti!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar taksi yang semakin melaju dengan kencang itu. Tapi sayang, usahanya tetap percuma, laju taksi itu semakin cepat hingga tak terlihat lagi dalam pandangan matanya. Nafasnya menderu akibat berlari mengejarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku seperti ini Dobe?" keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Ya, ia lelah. Lelah menghadapi semua perlakuan yang diberikan oleh si pirang untuknya. Memang ia yang awalnya menyakiti dia, tapi ia rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup jika ia memang berniat membalas semua perbuatannya.

Sasuke masih sangat mencintai si pirang itu, tapi sepertinya kesempatan yang ia punya semakin menipis. Tadinya ia kira bisa memperbaiki semuanya, dengan tidak menandatangani surat cerai itu, ia berharap ia masih bisa membujuk si pirang agar mau memberikan kesempatan terakhir untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi nyatanya, keluarganya mendukung perceraian yang diajukan oleh si pirang. Memang, pihak keluarganya masih belum dapat menerima hubungan pernikahan dirinya dan Naruto, walau mereka datang saat acara pernikahan berlangsung, namun restu yang pihak keluarganya berikan tidak sepenuhnya, terutama sang ayah.

Dan kini dengan nafas memburu dan keringat yang menetes diatas kemeja kelabunya, ia hanya menatap kosong dan nanar kearah terakhir kali taksi yang ditumpangi Naruto melaju, kemudian menghilang tepat sesudah jalan tanjakan jauh didepan sana.

.

"Sasuke…" lirih sosok wanita bersurai merah muda dihadapannya saat ini, ia mengelus pelan punggungnya. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'tolong-jelaskan-semuanya-padaku' kini mengarah kepadanya.

"Papa~" ujar sosok kecil bermanik hijau itu berusaha menggapai dirinya.

"Kaoru, jangan ganggu papa dulu ya, mainlah disana dulu," tunjuk sang wanita bersurai merah muda kearah tumpukan mainan disudut ruangan. Dan si sosok kecil tadi ketika melihat telunjuk sang ibu ke arah tumpukan mainan miliknya, langsung merangkak menuju kearah sana.

"Sasuke.."ujarnya lagi ketika si kecil sudah berada di dekat mainan miliknya—setidaknya ia berda jauh dari tempat dia dan Sasuke berada.

"Apakah pemuda tadi itu adalah Naruto?" dengan lembut ia berujar, berusaha menahan rasa keterkejutan miliknya yang masih bersarang didadanya.

"Hn," singkat. Itulah jawaban ambigu yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sasuke?" ia menanyakan juga apa yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Berhentilah selalu menanyakan hal yang membuatku pusing! Harusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah mau menampungmu ditempatku, memberimu hak sebagai seorang istri walau aku tidak menikahimu, menjadi ayah dari kaoru! Hingga aku kehilangan orang yang paling kucintai!" ia sangat marah hingga ia membentak dengan keras si wanita bersurai merah muda itu tanpa melihat si wanita kini telah terisak.

"Hiks… hiks.. maaf, maafkan aku.. tapi, seandainya saat itu kau tidak mabuk maka semua ini tak akan terjadi Sasuke," bela si wanita yang tak mau sepenuhnya untuk disalahkan.

"Kau yang menawariku minuman itu! Kau yang menyuruhku berkali-kali untuk menemanimu merayakan hari jadimu waktu itu, Sakura!" bentaknya kesal. Terlihat wajahnya yang kini memerah, menahana amarah.

"Huweeee… mamaaa… paapaaa…" si kecil yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke, seketika itu juga menangis, saking terkejutnya.

"Dan kau tahu? Berkat dirimu dan anak itu, aku dan Naruto kehilangan anak kami. Anak yang tak mungkin bisa kami dapatkan, yang hanya menunggu hitungan bulan itu kini telah tiada. Ia keguguran. "

"Cukup! Hentikan Sasuke!" si wanita bersurai merah muda langsung menggendong si kecil dan menenangkannya.

Sasuke yang masih merasa kesal memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berusaha menenangkan si kecilnya, hatinya terasa sakit. Setelah mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Padahal, ia tak tahu bahwa ini semua juga menjadi campur tangan dari keluarganya. Ya, Sasuke tak tahu sama sekali hal yang terakhir ini, yang belum sempat diucapkan oleh Sakura.

.

.

Tujuh tahun setelahnya…

Semenjak hari dimana terakhir kali ia pergi ke rumah tempat ia dan Sasuke dulu tinggal, keberadaannya dari dunia seakan lenyap.

Tapi kini, orang yang tengah kita bicarakan sedang menikmati makan siangnya sambil menonton TV.

"Kaasan~" ujar sosok kecil berusia 6 setengah tahun, berlari kecil mendekati sosok pirang yang masih asyik dengan makan siangnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" ujarnya lembut. Ia menggeser letak cup ramen—yang menjadi menu makan siangnya saat ini—sedikit kekiri. Di pangkunya sosok kecil bersurai pirang dengan manic mata biru laut itu—miniatur mini dari si sosok pirang.

"Gaara jisan jahat pada ku, kaasan~" keluhnya pada si pirang, yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil darinya.

"Hmm, pasti kau menjahili jisan mu lagi kan?" tebak si pirang, yang membuat sosok kecil itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya—hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh si pirang.

"Ahh.. Kaasan ga asyik," ambeknya pada si pirang.

"Nah, kali ini apa yang kau lakukan pada jisanmu itu, kaze-chan?" dicubitnya pipi tembem milik si kecil yang ia panggil Kaze—Uzumaki Kaze.

"Kaasan berhenti memanggil namaku dengan Chan! Aku bukan wanita Kaasan! Huh," ia kesal hingga terlihat kerutan di keningnya.

"Pffttt, haha, baik, baik, maafkan Kaasan nak~" ia menarik kepala si kecil agar mendekat kearahnya. Hingga dahinya dengan dahi dari anaknya bertemu.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jisanmu kali ini, hm?" tanya si pirang sekali lagi pada si kecil.

"Aku cuma memasukkan gamabunta kedalam tas Gaara jisan," jelasnya tak memandang kearah si pirang.

"Lalu?" si pirang meminta agar penjelasan tersebut di lanjutkan.

"Dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga berguling-guling dilantai ketika melihat keterkejutan diwajahku, benarkan Kaze si anak nakal?" Gaara datang sambil membawa seekor katak bertotol coklat diseluruh tubuhnya, si katak yang menggembungkan lehernya kemudian bersuara, seolah ia tengah mengejek si pemilik saat ini.

"Ha Ha ha~" tawa si pirang pecah ditengah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi karena kedatangan sosok surai merah dan kodok di tangannya.

"Berhenti tertawa Kaasan!" si kecil yang mulai kesal langsung berdiri dari pangkuan si pirang.

"Ha… hmm, habisnya kalian berdua rupanya sudah mengakrabkan diri hingga seperti itu, hehe~" ledeknya menatap secara bergantian dari si kecil ke Gaara lalu kearah kodok ditangan Gaara.

Merasakan tatapan tak suka dari dua manusia dihadapannya ia langsung berdehem menghentikkan tawanya.

"Baik, baik. Dan sebagai hukuman karena mengganggu Jisanmu, hari ini jatah ramenmu dihilangkan, dan kau harus membersihkan rumah ini hingga bersih tentunya bersama si katak itu. Kau mengerti Kaze? Ingat tak ada penolakan ataupun keluhan."

Ia berucap dengan tegas, si kecil yang berniat protes hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, bergegas kearah halaman belakang rumahnya setelah ia mengambil si katak dari kedua tangan si surai merah.

.

Lain halnya dengan si pirang—Naruto, hidup Sasuke semenjak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan si pirang menjadi berantakan, ia menjadi kasar, semakin dingin, tak ada ramahnya sama sekali. Ia selalu saja marah pada apapun yang dilakukan oleh istri "diatas kertas" yang selalu berimbas pada sang anak. Sampai saat ini ia masih berusaha mencari dimana si pirang berada. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar si pirang mau kembali padanya. Namun, sama sekali tak ada yang bisa menemukan sosok si pirang. Keluarganya? Jangan tanya, setahun setelah kepergian si pirang ibunya meninggal karena sakit, enam bulan setelahnya ayahnya pun menyusul. Tapi walaupun demikian, si pirang tak ada di saat pemakaman ayah dan ibunya berlangsung.

Segala jasa sudah ia sewa, polisi, iklan, bahkan FBI, tapi sampai sekarang si pirang belum ditemukan olehnya.

Dan bagaimana dengan keadaan si surai merah muda beserta anaknya? Karena desakan dari pihak keluarganya dan karena tak ada alasan kuat yang bisa menjadi penolak tawaran tersebut, dengan terpaksa ia menikahi wanita itu. Tapi hanya di atasa kertas, istri yang seseungguhnya adalah si pirang, itu bagi dirinya.

"Dobe…" lirihnya putus asa memanggil nama—nama ejekan—dari si pirang yang selalu hadir dan melintas di pikirannya.

Nama sang kekasih tercinta…

.

"…."

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya si surai merah heran melihat dengan tiba-tiba saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar.

"Ah, tidak. Aku merasa seperti ada yang memanggilkua," jelasnya kemudian ia lanjutkan lagi acara menonton Tv bersama di ruangan tengah rumah miliknya.

"Ohh…" respon si surai merah datar.

'Siapa ya yang memanggil namaku?' batin si pirang masih penasaran akan sayup-sayup suara yang memanggilnya barusan.

Suara yang ternyata milik dari sang mantan suaminya, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke…

* * *

Hello~ disini sekarang jam 20.08 wita.. bagaiamana dengan disana?

Tumben nih bisa ngetik fic dengan panjang word 5.694, uiihhh~

Ini rekor untuk ku nih hehehe~

Pasti ada yang nanya, ini fic udah end apa belom sih?

Itu tergantung kalian lhoo~

Kalau pingin dilanjutin ku bakal lanjutin tapi kalau review fic ini lebih dari 7 review lhoo~~

Hehehe~~

Maka dari itu jangan segan-segan buat review ya?

Ditunggu, always..

Dan ku mohon maaf ya kalau misalnya ada hal yang ga sesuai sama kenyataannya, ataupun ada hal yang aneh yang membuat readers jadi agak gimana gitu, maaf ya…

Yosh~

Jaa~


End file.
